CHB Songs
by Divergent Daughter of Athollo
Summary: The songs we all love in Half-Blood form. All songs fit with the original music, no speeding up or slowing down. The changed lyrics are one's I made because all I've seen don't fit the music. *Taking Song Requests*
1. Teardrops On My Guitar (Rachel POV)

**Disclaimer ~ The characters and PJO belong to Rick Riordan. Teardrops On my Guitar Belongs to Taylor Swift**

**(Rachel) about Percy and Annabeth**

Percy looks at me

I fake a smile so he won't see

What I want and I need

Everything I want us to be

I know she's beautiful, that girl he talks about

And she's got everything that I have to live without

Percy talks to me

I laugh cause he's so damn funny

And I can't even see

Anyone when he's with me

Percy is so love

I think he's got it right

I wonder if he knows

He's all I dream about at night

Percy's the reason for the teardrops on my easel

The only thing that keeps me praying to Aphrodite

He's the picture I keep painting

Don't know why I do

Percy walks by me

Can he tell that I can't breath

And there he goes

So perfectly, the kind of flawless I wish I could be

She's gonna treat him right

And give him all her love

Look in those sea green eyes

And know she's lucky 'cause

Percy's the reason for the teardrops on my easel

The only thing that keeps me praying to Aphrodite

He's the picture I keep painting

Don't know why I do

So I'll walk home alone

As I turn out the light

I'll put his picture down and try to get some sleep tonight

Percy's the reason for the teardrops on my easel

The only thing that keeps me praying to Aphrodite

He's the picture I keep painting

Don't know why I do

He's the water in my cup

But there's never enough

And he's all that I need to fall into

Percy looks at me; I fake a smile so he won't see

**Author's Note ~ Hey guys, I'll still be updating TGTDT for those who are reading it but I'm having some writer's block with it. I'm trying though, I write a lot then read over it, think ewww and erase it. So anyway the first three are Taylor Swift as I was hooked on her songs when I started this but they won't all be, I swear it on the Styx!**


	2. Love Story (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Again, characters Rick Riordan's, and song Taylor Swifts**

We were both young when I first saw you

I close my eyes and the flashback starts I'm standing there

On Half-Blood hill in the summer air

See the campers; see the cabins, the healers

See you stumble your way through the border and pass out

Little did I know

That you were Percy Jackson, Poseidon's son

And my mother said stay away from Annabeth

And I was crying under Thalia's tree saying please don't go

And I said Percy please take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run

You'll be Seaweed Brain and I'll be Wise Girl

It's a love story Percy just say yes

So I sneak out of my cabin to see you

We keep quiet cause we're dead if they knew

So close your eyes

Escape this camp for a little while

Oh oh cause you were Perseus, I was Athena's daughter

And my mother said stay away from Annabeth

But you were everything to me I was begging you please don't go

And I said Percy please take me somewhere we can be alone

I'll be waiting all that's left to do is run

You'll be Seaweed Brain and I'll be Wise Girl

It's a love story Percy just say yes

Percy please save me there tryin' to tell me how to feel

This love is difficult but it's real

Don't be afraid I'll get us out of this mess

It's a love story Percy just say yes

Oh oh

I got tired of waitin'

Wonderin' if you survived the explosion

My faith in you was fading

When you finally came back after two weeks

And I said

Percy please save me I've been feeling so alone

I kept waiting for you to make a move

Is this in my head?

I don't know what to think

He knelt to the ground and pulled out a ring and said

Marry me Annabeth you'll never have to be alone

I love you and that's all I really know

I talked to your mom

Go pick out a blue dress it's a love story Annabeth say yes

Oh oh oh oh

'Cause we were both young when I first saw you

**Author's Note ~ Request songs please. I wanna know what you wanna hear. **

**Updates might be slightly slower because I've got FCATS soon. I'll probably be writing instead of studying though so, yea.**


	3. Fearless (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Characters Rick's, and song Taylor Swifts.**

**(Annabeth) about Percy**

There's something bout the way

The street looks when it's just rained

There's a glow off the pavement

You walk me to the car

And you know I wanna ask you to spar right there

In the middle of the parking lot

Yeah oh yeah

We're driving down the road

I know that you don't know I'm tryin' so hard

Not to get caught up now

But your just so you

You run your fingers through your hair

Absentmindedly making me want you

And I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless

And I don't know why but for you I'd fight a million monsters with my dagger

Fearless

So Percy drive slow

'Til we run out of road in this one monster town

I wanna stay right here in this passenger's seat

Your sea green eyes on me

In this moment now capture it, remember it

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless

And I don't know why but for you I'd fight a million monsters with my dagger

Fearless

Well you stood there with me in the doorway

My hands shake, I'm not usually this way but

You pull me in and I'm a little more brave

It's the first kiss, it's flawless, really something, it's fearless

Oh yeah

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless

And I don't know why but for you I'd fight a million monsters with my dagger

Fearless

Cause I don't know how it gets better than this

You take my hand and drag me head first fearless

And I don't know why but for you I'd fight a million monsters with my dagger

Fearless

Oh oh, oh yeah

**Author's Note ~ Anybody got any song request, if you do please nothing to horrid, though I listen to practically anything and everything.**


	4. Hey There Delilah (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Characters are still Rick Riordan's, the song belongs to Plain White T's **

**Authors Note ~ As requested by percabeth 100 who is a guest...**

**(Percy) about Annabeth**

Hey there Annabeth, what's it like in San Francisco

I'm a thousand miles away girl but tonight you look so pretty

Yes you do, later tonight I'll I.M. you

You know it's true

Hey there Annabeth don't you worry about the distance

I'm right there if you get cornered I will kick that monster ass you know I will

I'll stab them with Riptide, I'm by your side

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

Hey there Annabeth I know times are getting hard

But just believe me girl one day these problems won't be ours

We'll have it good

We'll have the life we knew we would

My word is good

Hey there Annabeth I've got so much left to say

If every monster that I killed for you would take your breathe away

I'd kill them all, even more in love with me you'd fall, we'd have it all

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

A thousand miles seems pretty far but we've got pegusi

And I would walk to you if I had no other way

Our friends, they all make fun of us

We laugh along because we know that none of them have ever felt this way

Annabeth, I can promise you, that by the time that we get through

The world will be a whole lot more safe, and you're to blame

Hey there Annabeth you be good and don't you miss me

Two more years and Olympus will be rebuilt

And I'll be right there waiting always for you

You know it's always about you

We can do whatever we want to

Hey there Annabeth here's to you, this one's for you

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

Oh, it's what you do to me

What you do to me

**Hey guys, working on your requests now:) It'd be really cool if you guys could check out my other stories, Most Heartless God, and Too Good To Deserve This. Only if you want though. If you are reading it, then I'm working on the next chapter now, though her POV is hard I'm not telling who unless you answer this question...**

**QUESTION ~ How does Annabeth keep Percy from drowning in the River of Despair? (can't remember the actual name of the river...)**

**If you get it right, I'll PM you the next POV**


	5. Jessies Girl Glee Cast Version Percy POV

**Disclaimer ~ Rick owns PJO and everything involved with them, and whoever wrote this song.**

**Glee Cast Version Of Jessie's Girl **

**(Percy) about Luke and Annabeth**

Luke is a friend

Yeah, I know he's been a good friend of mine

But lately somethings changed that ain't hard to define

Luke has got himself a girl and I wanna make her mine

And she's watching him with those grey eyes

And she's fightin' him with that dagger I just know it

And she's teachin him to talk greek late late at night

You know I wish that I had Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

Where can I find a half-blood like that

I play along with the charade

There doesn't seem to be any other way

You know I feel really awkward when they start talking cute

I wanna tell her that I love her but I don't wanna hurt Luke

Cause she's watching him with those grey eyes

And she's fightin' him with that dagger I just know it

And she's teachin' him to talk greek late late at night

You know I wish that I had Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

Where can I find a half-blood like that

Like Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

Where can I find a half-blood

Where can I find a half-blood like that

And I'm lookin in the mirror all the time

Wonderin what she don't see in me

I've been funny and I have sea-green eyes

Ain't that the way love's supposed to be

Tell me, where can I find a half-blood like that

You know I wish that I had Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

I want Luke's girl

Where can I find a half-blood like that

Like Luke's girl

I wish that I had Luke's girl

I want, I want Luke's girl

**Sorry guys, writers block, school, FCATS. I'm trying!**


	6. Crash My Party (Percy POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Characters are still Ricks and this amazing song belongs to the amazing and cute,especially for his age, Luke Bryan!**

It don't matter what monster I'm fightin' I can beat 'em

Yea I can turn right around and run away from this fight

And I don't mind telling all the guys I can't spar now

Hell, I can beat them with Riptide any other time

Annabeth, I don't care oh I just gotta see what you're wearin

Your curls are they pulled up or falling down

Oh, I just gotta see you know

If you wanna IM, IM, talk to me

You don't have to worry 'bout it WiseGirl

You can wake me up in the dead of the night

Need me there baby that's all right

This is a drop everything kind of thing

I'll swing on by and hold you tonight

Leave the door unlocked and I'll hold you tight

Baby, you can crash my party anytime

Ain't a nightmare from there that'll cause me to ignore you

Ain't a fight that can hurt me and take me away from you

I could be underwater, with my father

And look up and see you in an IM And I'm gone, so long, hang on, I'll be there in a minute or two

If you wanna IM, IM, talk to me

You don't have to worry 'bout it WiseGirl

You can wake me up in the dead of the night

Need me there baby that's all right

This is a drop everything kind of thing

I'll swing on by and hold you tonight

Leave the door unlocked and I'll hold you tight Baby, you can crash my party anytime

If it's two in the morning and you have a nightmare

And you can't get back to sleep

Go ahead and IM, IM, talk to me

You don't have to worry 'bout it WiseGirl

You can wake me up in the dead of the night

Need me there baby that's all right

This is a drop everything kind of thing

I'll swing on by and hold you tonight

Leave the door unlocked and I'll hold you tight Baby, you can crash my party anytime

(IM, IM, talk to me)

Baby you can crash my party anytime

**Authors Note ~ Thanks to Annihilator2 for the song ideas. I love half the artist on the list, some I've never heard though. Anyway Luke Bryan is awesome and cute, but married with kids. And like 25 years older than me.. Anyway, let me know what else you wanna hear. I got a review for Last to Know by the amazing Three Days Grace. A song I love but there's nothing I can really do to it, to make it PJO. Any review, give me confidence. Am I doing good with this?**

**QUESTION! Has anyone sang these lyrics to a karaoke track?**

**ANSWER! Me ~ Yes, cue blush, that's how I know the lyrics work. YOUR ANSWER IN THE REVIEWS! VVVVVV Right down there click that button, down, down, to the left, warmer, warmer there. Now click it ;)**


	7. Waiting For Superman (About PiperJason)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick still owns PJO and HOO, and the amazingly talented band Daughtry owns the song**

**WARNING! This is about Jasper, since they're amazing to. Don't like them, probably not the chapter for you.**

She's watching Jason remember who he is

She's been, nothing more than a fake memory

She says, yeah he'll remember just give him a little time

I'm not going to worry because I know he's mine

She's just, watching the monsters fly by and it's her, that they want to maim

And she smiles, oh the way she smiles

She's talking to the gods

Counting the stars

Praying to the goddess of love

She's charmspeaking monsters

Falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arms yeah

In his arms yeah, waiting for Superman

She's out of ideas as she's falling off the cliff, nothing's making sense

She's been, chasing an answer

A mind lost in the trade, the mess Hera made

She says, yeah he'll remember just give him a little time

I'm not going to worry because I know he's mine

She say's, if life was a movie then it wouldn't end like this, forgetting our kiss

Still she smiles, oh the way she smiles yeah

She's talking to the gods

Counting the stars

Praying to the goddess of love

She's charmspeaking monsters

She's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arms yeah

In his arms yeah, she's waiting for Superman

To lift her up, and take her anywhere

Show her love, their flying through the air

Save her now, before it's too late tonight, oh at the speed of light

And she smiles

She's talking to the gods

She's counting the stars

Praying to the goddess of love

She's charmspeaking monsters

She's falling apart

Waiting for Superman to pick her up, in his arms yeah

Oh, in his arms yeah, she's waiting for Superman

To lift her up, and take her anywhere

Show her love, oh their flying through the air

Save her now, before it's too late tonight

Oh, she's waiting for Superman

**Author's Note ~ Hey guys, I love the requests, great songs. As you can tell I listen to practically anything that's real and good. Not today's pop, even though I'm (sadly) part of this generation. Anyways, some of the songs fit perfectly, but there's nothing for me to change. So if your request doesn't show up, I'm either still working on it or I couldn't do it, sorry.**


	8. Holy Ground (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer~ Rick's characters, Taylor Swifts songs.**

I was reminiscing just the other day

While having blue food all alone it took me away

Back to a first-glance feeling on Half-Blood hill

Back when you were the one the monsters wanted to kill

Took off fast through the green light, go

Hey, skip the conversation and you already know

I left a note on the door with your nickname

And that was the first day

And Percy it was good, never looking down

And right there where we stood, was holy ground

Feeling like a girl with a brand new dagger

We had this big wide cabin all to ourselves

We blocked the noise with the sound of I need you

And for the first time I had something to lose

And I guess we fell apart in the demigod way

And our story's got dust on every page

Sometimes I wonder if you think about me now

And I see your sea green eyes everyday

'Cause Percy it was good, never looking down

And right there where we stood, was holy ground

Tonight I'm gonna spar, for all that we've been through

But I don't wanna spar, if I'm not sparring with you

Tonight I'm gonna spar, like you were in this room

But I don't wanna spar, if I'm not sparring with you

It was good, never looking down

And right there where we stood, was holy ground

Tonight I'm gonna spar, for all that we've been through

But I don't wanna spar, if I'm not sparring with you

Tonight I'm gonna spar, like you were in this room

But I don't wanna spar, if I'm not sparring with you

**Author's Note ~ Hey guys, I'll be posting a chapter literally right after this one so, no comment here...**


	9. Monster (Luke POV)

**Disclaimer ~ PJO is Ricks and Monster belongs to the freakin awesome, Imagine Dragons!**

Ever since I could remember

Everything inside of me, just wanted my dad

Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh

I was never one for being abandoned

No matter what I did, my father wouldn't step in

Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh

If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me

And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared

I hate my father just because, he left me with my crazy mom

If this hatred lies in me

I'm only a half-blood a Titan's guiding me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A Titan, a Titan

I've turned into a Titan

A Titan, a Titan, and he keeps getting stronger

Can I clear my conscience, if I forgive my dad

Do I have to run and hide

Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh

I change my mind I don't want this

Get this Titan out of me

'Cause he's made his home inside

Oh-oh oh-oh oh-oh

If I told you what I was, would you turn your back on me

And if I seem dangerous, would you be scared

I hate my father just because, he left me with my crazy mom

If this hatred lies in me

I'm only a half-blood a Titan's guiding me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A Titan, a Titan

I've turned into a Titan

A Titan, a Titan, and he keeps getting stronger

**(Instrumental Break)**

I'm only a half-blood a Titan's guiding me

I'm taking a stand to escape what's inside me

A Titan, a Titan

I've turned into a Titan

A Titan, a Titan, and he keeps getting stronger

**Author's Note ~ I'm working on your requests, and I'd like to think I update kinda fast. What do you guys think?**

**QUESTION ~ Do you think I update fast?**


	10. Can't Catch Lightning (Nico POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick's owns the PJO characters and Alex Goot owns Can't Catch Lightning**

**Nico's POV (About Thalia)**

She's staring me down with those electric eyes

No matter how hard I try

I can't escape her gaze tonight

Her dad controls the atmosphere

Her dad controls the atmosphere oh

I'm hynotized by the way she fights

Ironic she's scared of heights

Imma take you to the Underworld

Her dad controls the atmosphere oh

Her dad controls the atmosphere yeah

And I've been catching myself angry with her

She joined Artemis

Everyday I argue with her

Cause I can't catch lightnin

Catching myself angry with her

She joined Artemis

Everyday I argue with her

Cause I can't catch lightnin

No I can't catch lightnin

She'll make you believe anything she wants

Use the mist on anyone

She will beat you up

Her dad controls the atmosphere

He's ruler of the atmosphere

And I've been catching myself angry with her

She joined Artemis

Everyday I argue with her

Cause I can't catch lightnin

Catching myself angry with her

She joined Artemis

Everyday I argue with her

Cause I can't catch lightnin

No I can't catch lightnin

Oh I can't catch lightnin

Yea I can't catch lightnin

She's staring me down with those electric eyes

No matter how hard I try

I can't escape her gaze tonight

Her dad controls the atmosphere

Her dad controls the atmosphere

Her dad controls the atmosphere oh

He's ruler of the atmosphere

And I've been waiting waiting waiting for her

Anticipating

Trying to track down her hunt

But I can't catch lightnin

Waiting waiting waiting for her

Anticipating

Trying to track down her hunt

But I can't catch lightnin

No I can't catch lightnin

Oh yea

No I can't catch lightnin

Oh I can't catch lightnin

Oh no

I can't catch lightnin

**Author's note ~ I don't know why I didn't do this sooner! Anyway, yea I ship Thalia and Nico, they aren't related! You have your opinions I have mine, no hate about it please. Anyway definitely check out Alex Goot who is amazingly talented, hot that little button down there that says review, I'm pretty sure it sends you to Narnia, or Hogwarts, or Camp Half-Blood, or The Hunger Games, or The Factions/Divergent, All of the above for me:) Anyway, feel free to send in any request about any couple, I don't have to ship them to write about them:)**


	11. My Lullaby Lion King 2 (Kronos POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick still owns the characters and this song is from Lion King 2, which was just as great as the first one.**

**(Kronos POV)**

**Talking/Singing**

Hush my demigod, you must be exhausted

**Singing**

Sleep my little minion

Let your dreams take wing

One day when I'm strong enough

You will be nothing

I've been exiled, persucted, scattered across Tartarus

When I think of what that God Zues did, I get a little tense

But I see a war so gory

That I don't feel so depressed

Thinking of killing the gods

Helps me get some rest

The sound of Percy's dying gasp

His girlfriend squealing in my grasp

All of his friend's mournful cry

That's my lullaby

Now the past, I've tried forgetting

And my foes I could forgive

Trouble is, I know it's petty

But I hate to let them live

So you found yourself somebody who'll take care of Percy

Oh, the battle will be bloody

And that really works for me

The melody of angry growls

A counterpoint of painful howls

A symphony of death, oh my

That's my lullaby

Gaia is gone

But Kronos is around

To train this demigod

Til he learns to be a killer

Based on his hatred for his dad

Sleep ya little traitor

Uh, I mean killing machine

One day when your big and strong

You'll help Kronos become King

The pounding of the drums of war

The sleeping city, blood galore

The joy of vengeance, Testify!

I can hear the cheering

Kronos what a Titan

Payback time is nearing

And demigod's blood will fly

Against a blood red sky

That's My Lullaby!

**Evil Psychotic Laughter?**

**Author's Note ~ Alright two in one night. WooHoo! Anyway, this is Zira's, I guess you could say ballad. It's That's My Lullaby from Lion King Two. As always, thanks for everyone's support it means more than you can imagine and leave any requests for anybody. **

**QUESTION ~ What do you guys think I do to write these? How do you think I write them?**


	12. Forever and Always (Annabeth POV)

**Disclaimer ~ Rick Riordan still owns PJO/HOO and the song belongs to one of my favorites, Parachute.**

Annabeth's looking for Percy

The hour's getting later

He was supposed to be here

She's sure he would've come

She goes to look for him

But there's no one in his cabin

No one said they've seen him

Why is something wrong

She looks back to the lake

Suddenly Hera shows up

She says it had to happen

Percy had to be gone

Her mind goes to August

She thinks of when she kissed him

They ate a blue cupcake first

Then he said

I gave up god hood for you

And you're my mortal, point

You saved me in the River Styx

Then he went missing

For eight months

They hover over Camp Jupiter

He's right below them

They lead her to the leader, who's forcing a look of pride

They welcome them to the camp

But she can barely hear them

She tries to restrain herself

But runs straight to him

She wraps her arms around him

And kisses his salty lips

They talk about having kids and the good life

The house in the village, where they would

Stay, stay there forever, forever and always

So they, could be safe, from the monsters

They'll grow old together

And they'll always remember whether rich or for poor or for better

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Then, they fall into Greek hell

He wouldn't let her go

She swims a little harder

She's not going to die here

Her and Percy will, survive

Everybody's fighting, to get to the doors

She looks into his eyes, and she says

We'll, we'll stay together, forever and always

Through the fight, and the war, and Tartarus

We'll grow old together

And always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever

We'll still love each other, forever and always

Forever and always

Forever and always

She finishes her speech but

The growls are getting too close

His voice is almost too low

As he says

I love you forever, forever and always

Please just remember, even if I close the doors

I'll always love you, forever and always

**Author's Note ~ Hey guys, sorry this took so long but I just recently finished testing so I should go back to normal updating. Anyway, DID ANYONE SEE THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS COVER!? Oh my gods, I like it, not love or hate, like. I just think it should've had all 7 ya know? Also, this song is Forever and Always by Parachute, they're amazing and you should definitely check them out.**

**- DDOA **


End file.
